villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hooktail
Hooktail is a minor antagonist in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, serving as the main antagonist of Chapter 1. She is an enormous red dragon who terrorizes the village of Petalburg and surrounding area, wanting to eat everything she possibly can. Her lair is at the top of a Castle named Hooktail Castle. Appearance Hooktail appears as a giant traditional red dragon. She walks on four legs and has two small wings that she can use to fly around the world She has 3 small blackish tails in the shape of hooks. The top of her head has 3 har like features which coil up to a yellowish end that looks similar to a flower. Personality Hooktail seems to be quite arrogant of her size. Her first thought at the site of Mario and his partners is that she would eat them rather than being afraid of the possibility that she might lose. She isn't honorable at all either, as she uses trickery and deception to continue fighting rather than conceding defeat. Hooktail hates crickets (frogs in the Japanese Version), as she ate one at some point in the past, and it caused her to get sick. This causes her to feel weak at the sound of any cricket. Biography She was one of the Shadow Queen's three pet dragons. She has two older brothers named Gloomtail and Bonetail. Of the three dragons, she is the only one to be free and have her own castle, as Gloomtail is still trapped in the Palace of Shadow and Bonetail is still trapped in the Pit of 100 Trials. Hooktail was first seen early in Chapter One when Mario and Goombella see Hooktail fly over them to her castle. She is later explained by the Mayor of Petalburg, saying that she had one of the Crystal Stars. The Mayor allowed Mario and Goombella to go to Shwonk Fortress to gain the two keys needed to get into Hooktail Castle. After Mario does this, Mario and Goombella were about to step out of Petalburg when Koops confronts them, begging Mario to let him join his adventure as Koops wanted to avenge his father who fell victim when trying to challenge Hooktail. Mario can deny his request but will find out he needs Koops's ability to get into the castle. Later in the castle, they discover a skeleton who Koops believes is his father. Koops reads the note the skeleton has which hints towards Hooktail's weakness. Mario and Koops figure out though that the skeleton is actually that of Kolorado's father, who also failed to defeat Hooktail. When Mario confronts the Dragon herself, Hooktail questions who they are and then decides to eat them, starting the battle. In battle, Hooktail's stats are as follows: HP is 20, attack is 5, and defense is 1. Mario Can find a badge that sounds like a cricket (a frog in the Japanese version) to make the battle easier (Lowering her attack and defense by 1). Her attacks include stomping and breathing fire. Her fire attack does 1 less damage than her other attacks but hits both party members and pierces defense. When her HP reaches zero, she will try to trick Mario by offering him a huge amount of coins and a super rare badge. She will also disgustingly offer to let him smell the bottoms of her feet. If Mario accepts, she will either bite him or stomp on him. If Mario refuses them all, Hooktail will see that he is not the trusting type and reminds them that it's important to trust other people. After this, she will back away for a few seconds and will suddenly eat some of the audience members, regaining half of her HP. She is then defeated when her HP reaches zero again. Hooktail is in disbelief that she was defeated and talks about how she wanted to eat more meals before she dies. After the battle, Koops begins to feel very happy that he was able to avenge his father, until Hooktail coughs a blue shell up, which turns out to be Koops's father, Koopley who was actually still alive. After a reunion, Koops's father gives Mario the Crystal Star which he found inside of Hooktail's Belly. Much later in the game, Mario finds Gloomtail who immediately questions them. Mario's Partner will mistake him for Hooktail and question why Hooktail was here since they defeated her. Gloomtail then realizes that Mario and his partners had defeated Hooktail. This angers Gloomtail and then vows to kill Mario and his partners to avenge his sister, but failed. Other appearances ''Super Mario-Kun'' Hooktail appeared in Super Mario-Kun issue #32 of the series, the Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door issue. In it, she attacks Mario, Goombella, and Koops. As this manga is based on the original Japanese game, she gets weak by a frog's croak rather than a cricket's chirp. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Hooktail appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which increases resistance to fire-based attacks for any fighter. Gallery Hooktail Battle Theme Paper Mario- The Thousand Year Door - First Boss Battle- Hooktail Trivia *It is implied in Chapter 1 that Hooktail is a male dragon, given that most Koopas refer to her as "him" or "he". However, when Mario fights Gloomtail, he refers to Hooktail as his precious younger sister, revealing her true gender. *Her name might come from Valoo, a dragon from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, who looks similar to him, and whose tail looks similar to a hook. Unlike Hooktail, Valoo is not a villain and is actually benevolent. *Hooktail is one of four enemies who eat or absorb the audience (the others being Cortez, Lord Crump (via Magnus von Grapple 2.0), and the Shadow Queen). Navigation de:Lohgard Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Man-Eaters Category:Delusional Category:Evil Creation Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Giant Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Minion Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Predator